vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Future Rogue
|-|Future Rogue= |-|White Shadow Dragon Mode= Summary Rogue Cheney (Future) (ローグ・チェーニ Rōgu Chēni) is Rogue Cheney's future counterpart. He was originally thought to have traveled back in time to kill Lucy Heartfilia, who closed the Eclipse Gate, leaving the world at the mercy of the 10,000 Dragons. However, his true intent lies in his bid to kill Acnologia and become the new Dragon King. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B, higher with White Shadow Dragon Mode Name: Rogue Cheney Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Male Age: 26 Classification: Human/Mage Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Breath Attack, Shadow Manipulation, Intangibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can touch shadows as if they were physical), Light Manipulation, Absorption, Mind Control (Dragons only), Limited Durability Negation against Dragons (His Magic is especially effective against those with dragon-like properties, bypassing their defenses), Resistance to Shadow Manipulation 'Attack Potency: City level (Comparable to X791 Base Natsu), higher with White Shadow Dragon Mode (Defeated X791 LFDM Natsu) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Natsu), higher with White Shadow Dragon Mode Lifting Strength: At least Class K, Class M with White Shadow Dragon Mode Striking Strength: City Class (Traded blows with Natsu), higher with White Shadow Dragon Mode Durability: City level (Was able to take multiple attacks from Natsu), higher with White Shadow Dragon Mode (Took hits from an enraged LFDM Natsu) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range normally, several hundred meters with ranged attacks Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High Weaknesses: He gets extremely motion sick even when just thinking about transportation makes him sick. Like other slayers, Rogue cannot eat light and shadows created from his own White Shadow Dragon Mode to replenish his stamina or to stop his own magic sent back to him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic (影の滅竜魔法 Kage no Metsuryū Mahō): This Magic gives Future Rogue the ability to change his physiology into that of the Shadow Dragon. When using this kind of Magic, Future Rogue's very body turns into shadows, which cannot be touched by normal means. This allows him to, swiftly and efficiently, dodge incoming attacks with relative ease and hide within his opponent's shadow, granting him the element of surprise in battle. However, if Future Rogue is caught while in a tangible state, or by another Mage in shadow form, he is susceptible to attack. Having been taught his Magic by the Shadow Dragon, Skiadrum, and further augmenting his abilities by implanting Dragon Lacrima into his body, Future Rogue is considered a Third Generation Dragon Slayer. After returning to the past, Future Rogue has shown improved mastery over his Dragon Slayer Magic, now being able to take out multiple opponents with just one attack and capture people, sinking them into the depths of his shadow. * Shadow Dragon's Vortex: Future Rogue extends his shadow in length, creating a swirling vortex that pulls in and "devours" any and all targets he wishes. * Shadow Dragon's Blade: Future Rogue forms his shadows into a shape of a blade and launches it at his target from a distance. Despite being composed of shadows, the blade has all the properties of a real one. * Shadow Dragon's Crushing Fang: Future Rogue generates shadows from his hand and unleashes them against his target. * Shadow Dragon's Scales: Future Rogue releases a volley of shadowy scales from his hand towards his desired target. * Shadow Dragon's Eruption: Future Rogue generates shadows from the ground, hitting the target from underneath, throwing them into the air whilst simultaneously damaging them. White Shadow Dragon Mode (モード白影竜 Mōdo Hakueiryū): Future Rogue gained this ability by killing Sting Eucliffe and devouring his light. After having the light and shadows inside his body fuse together, Future Rogue gained the ability to use both elements simultaneously, even giving his shadows the piercing properties of light. After entering said Mode, half of Future Rogue's body becomes cloaked in shadows, whilst the other half remains normal in appearance. * White Shadow Dragon's Rough Silk (白影竜の絁 Hakueiryū no Ashiginu): From his hand, Future Rogue releases a multitude of very thin beams of light and shadows, which pierce his target, heavily damaging them. * White Shadow Dragon's Sword Horn: Future Rogue turns his body into shadows and swirls around his target. He then propels himself at his target from underneath, as a beam of light, deeply cutting into them upon impact. Dragon Supremacy Magic (操竜魔法 Sōryū Mahō): A Magic, created by Future Rogue himself, that allows him to dominate the will of a Dragon, effectively making them his subordinate, a remarkable feat, given that most Dragons think of humans as little more than food. However, if large amounts of Dragons are present, or if any of the Dragons has a strong enough personal motive, Future Rogue has difficulty maintaining his control over them. Note: Not to be confused with his alternative current-self. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Absorption Users Category:Mind Users Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Light Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Dragon Slayers